Laparoscopic, or “minimally invasive” surgical techniques are becoming increasingly more common. Benefits of such procedures include reduced trauma to the patient, reduced opportunity for infection, and decreased recovery time. Such procedures within the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity are typically performed through a device known as a trocar or cannula, which facilitates the introduction of laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity of a patient.
Additionally, such procedures commonly involve filling or “insufflating” the abdominal (peritoneal) cavity with a pressurized fluid, such as carbon dioxide, to create what is referred to as a pneumoperitoneum. The insufflation can be carried out by a surgical access device (sometimes referred to as a “cannula” or “trocar”) equipped to deliver insufflation fluid, or by a separate insufflation device, such as an insufflation (veress) needle. Introduction of surgical instruments into the pneumoperitoneum without a substantial loss of insufflation gas is desirable, in order to maintain the pneumoperitoneum.
During typical laparoscopic procedures, a surgeon makes three to four small incisions, usually no larger than about twelve millimeters each, which are typically made with the surgical access devices themselves, typically using a separate inserter or obturator placed therein. Following insertion, the inserter is removed, and the trocar allows access for instruments to be inserted into the abdominal cavity. Typical trocars often provide means to insufflate the abdominal cavity, so that the surgeon has an open interior space in which to work.
The trocar must provide a means to maintain the pressure within the cavity by sealing between the trocar and the surgical instrument being used, while still allowing at least a minimum freedom of movement of the surgical instruments. Such instruments can include, for example, scissors, grasping instruments, occluding instruments, cauterizing units, cameras, light sources and other surgical instruments. Sealing elements or mechanisms are typically provided on trocars to prevent the escape of insufflation gas. Sealing elements or mechanisms typically include a duckbill-type valve made of a relatively pliable material, to seal around an outer surface of surgical instruments passing through the trocar.
Further, in laparoscopic surgery, electrocautery an other techniques (e.g. harmonic scalpels) create smoke and other debris in the surgical cavity, reducing visibility by fogging the view from, and coating surfaces of endoscopes and the like.
A variety of surgical insufflation systems and smoke evacuation systems are known in the art. Additionally, SurgiQuest, Inc., Orange, Conn. USA has developed surgical access devices that permit access to an insufflated surgical cavity without conventional mechanical seals, and has developed related systems for providing sufficient pressure and flow rates to such access devices, as described in whole or in part in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0088275, as well as in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/104,448, filed Oct. 10, 2008, for example.
The present invention relates to multimodal systems, and related devices and methods, capable of performing multiple surgical gas delivery functions, including insufflation to standard or specialized surgical access devices or other instruments, such as veress needles and the like, smoke evacuation through standard or specialized surgical access devices, and specialized functions, such as recirculation and filtration of insufflation fluids, such as with the above-mentioned surgical access devices described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0088275, as well as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,182,752, 7,285,112, 7,413,559 or 7,338,473, for example.
Use of a single multimodal system such as those described herein reduces costs by requiring purchase of only one system while achieving multiple functions, and also thereby reduces the amount of equipment needed in an operating room, thus reducing clutter and allowing space for other necessary equipment.